


Absoulute Trust

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fiducia, era questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ovviamente lui non l’avrebbe data ma quello era un dettaglio trascurabile.





	Absoulute Trust

Fiducia, era questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ovviamente lui non l’avrebbe data ma quello era un dettaglio trascurabile.

Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Michael ma lei per il momento era fuori dalla sua portata, non era la Michael che conosceva e che si era rivelata la sua alleata più preziosa dopo anni e anni di lento coinvolgimento nei suoi piani, Ash Tyler però era perfetto.

Ash era come cera grezza nelle sue mani, un ragazzo così riconoscente e così spezzato che avrebbe potuto farne quel che voleva, Gabriel Lorca ne era più che sicuro. Lui lo aveva salvato dai Klingon, si era preso cura di quel ragazzo e avevano condiviso un’esperienza che avrebbe unito chiunque. Si era chiesto se esistesse uno come lui nel suo universo ma aveva accantonato quel pensiero, una volta tornato a casa si sarebbe portato dietro Ash e Michael per reclamare quel che era suo, Imperatore o non Imperatore.

Il ragazzo si fidava di lui, si fidava completamente di lui in maniera a dir poco ingenua, bastava vedere come ricercasse la sua approvazione e fosse stato l’unico con cui aveva osato confidarsi, se solo avesse saputo la verità probabilmente sarebbe scappato a gambe levate si era detto Lorca una notte. Ash era perfetto per i suoi scopi e non si sarebbe fatto domande, non quando aveva difficoltà ad interagire con gli altri membri dell’equipaggio, Michael compresa a cui pure lanciava spesso degli sguardi eloquenti.

Michael avrebbe potuto averlo quando lui sarebbe diventato Imperatore, ma per ora Ash era suo e si sarebbe goduto quel ragazzino come meglio voleva.

<< Ti fidi me, Tyler? >> gli aveva chiesto poco prima che l’altro prendesse abbastanza coraggio per baciarlo, quel bacio era stato abbastanza eloquente ma lui aveva bisogno di sentire quelle parole, di sapere che l’altro aveva completa fiducia in lui.

<< Mi fido di voi, capitano >> aveva risposto Ash prima di allontanarsi imbarazzato, c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa che andava oltre i suoi traumi ma a lui non interessava, doveva indurre Ash ad affidarsi completamente a lui e poi il suo piano sarebbe ripartito come e meglio di prima, aveva bisogno dell’assoluta fiducia di Ash Tyler, e ovviamente lui non gliene avrebbe concessa alcuna, solo la fiducia di un padrone verso il proprio servo perché questo era Ash per lui, un servo e uno strumento utile al suo scopo di ritornare a casa, nel proprio universo.

Da quella volta era accaduto diverse altre volte che si baciassero negli angoli bui o nella sua cabina, gli lasciava prendere l’iniziativa perché l’altro non doveva mai pensare di essere costretto, quando avrebbe finito con lui Ash avrebbe fatto tutto quello che desiderava credendo che fosse una sua iniziativa. La prima volta che aveva fatto arrivare una mano sul sedere dell’altro l’aveva subito ritratta scusandosi, poco importava che tenesse Ash premuto contro il muro e l’altro stesse praticamente implorando di essere toccato, Ash doveva fidarsi di lui.

<< No … potete farlo … potete rimetterla lì >> aveva ansimato il giovane tra un bacio e l’altro e lui aveva prontamente obbedito, la ricompensa al momento giusto sarebbe stata a dir poco deliziosa si era detto prima di cercare nuovamente le labbra di Ash.

<< Ti fidi di me, Ash Tyler? >> aveva domandato la prima volta che erano finiti a letto, erano vestiti ed era sicuro di come comportarsi, essere il perfetto gentiluomo che non era mai stato e lasciare che fosse l’altro a indicargli quando e come muoversi.

<< Mi fido di voi, capitano Lorca >> aveva risposto Ash prima che lui gli abbassasse i pantaloni, solo i pantaloni. Ash non era ancora pronto per il sesso, a livello psicologico doveva ancora riprendersi, ma questo non voleva dire che non poteva divertirsi a modo suo. Lo aveva toccato delicatamente, godendo di ogni piccolo sospiro strozzato del più giovane, gli piacevano quelle attenzioni, e come se gli piacevano si era detto mentre muoveva con sicurezza la mano sull’erezione di Ash, l’altro si era completamente affidato a lui ed era una visione, gli occhi chiusi, il corpo che tremava e i gemiti che si sforzava di trattenere, se fosse stato nel suo universo non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a scoparselo il prima possibile.

Si era accontentato di un bacio, in preda all’orgasmo Ash aveva cercato la sua bocca con una passione che non avrebbe mai creduto, quel ragazzo era una continua fonte di sorprese aveva pensato Lorca quando avevano interrotto il bacio.

<< Vorrei … vorrei fare qualcosa per voi, per … per ricompensarvi >> aveva ammesso Ash prima di essere lui ad abbassargli i pantaloni, era andata meglio di quanto pensasse si era detto Lorca mentre sentiva la bocca dell’altro su di sé, aveva programmato di arrivare a quel punto entro tre settimane, quattro al massimo e invece forse doveva anticipare i suoi piani aveva pensato prima di portare una mano sui capelli di Ash e accarezzarli lentamente, stava andando tutto molto meglio di quanto avesse previsto.

Era stato perfetto, il ragazzo mancava della tecnica necessaria ma era giovane ed era sicuro che una volta tornato nel suo mondo avrebbero avuto molto tempo a disposizione, oh se ne era sicuro.

Da lì in poi era stato incredibilmente facile convincerlo prima a togliersi tutto e restare semplicemente abbracciati, poi solamente la preparazione e infine il sesso vero e proprio, Ash si fidava completamente di lui alla fine, esattamente come il suo piano prevedeva.

Ash gli si era affidato completamente, un’arrendevolezza così seducente raramente l’aveva riscontrata, non in Michael che era tutta istinto e determinazione ma quel ragazzo … adorava che qualcuno si fidasse di lui in quella maniera, gli concedesse tutto quel potere e lui … oh lui si sarebbe goduto il giovane Ash come e quante volte avrebbe desiderato. L’altro aveva ricambiato i suoi baci, lo aveva toccato, sfiorato, aveva chiesto e ottenuto tutto quello che voleva ma lui … scivolare in quel calore era stato qualcosa di unico, quasi trascendentale, sentire come quel corpo aderiva perfettamente al suo era inebriante, Ash fremeva di essere toccato, adorava sentirlo dentro di sé e lui dopo quell’esperienza aveva deciso che lo avrebbe tenuto con sé anche quando avrebbe reclamato il suo trono, Ash Tyler e Michael erano gli unici meritevoli di stare al suo fianco.

C’era una dualità in Ash che lo eccitava oltremisura, da un lato il ragazzo timido che sembrava implorarlo per i suoi baci, che alternava gemiti e ringraziamenti e dall’altro un uomo che non aveva paura di mostrargli cosa volesse, che lo spingeva sul letto e poi lo cavalcava per tutta la notte strappandogli letteralmente l’orgasmo. Ash Tyler era perfetto e soprattutto gli era divenuto assolutamente fedele, che poi la loro fosse una fiducia unilaterale era un altro discorso, a Gabriel Lorca stava più che bene così e una volta tornato a casa nel suo universo, il giusto universo, sarebbe stato tutto assolutamente perfetto.


End file.
